


Worth the Cash

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name-Calling, Older Dean, Outside Sex, Prostitute Castiel, Prostitution, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been Dean's luck that he'd found such a gorgeous prostitute working for such a cheap price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Cash

“Really put that mouth of yours to work.” Dean moaned as a tongue, a _very talented_ tongue, circled his rim and applied just the right amount of pressure to send pleasure racing up his spine. He couldn’t believe his luck that he’d run into such a gorgeous prostitute working for such a cheap price.

It was clear the guy, late teens or early twenties, didn’t know how much money he could get for his talented mouth but Dean wasn’t going to waste his luck. His eyes fluttered and his breath ghosted out into the cool night air.

“That’s it.” He moaned lowly, “Right there.” His cock was still wet from the prostitute’s mouth where he’d sucked him off earlier and he could already feel how he was hardening again.

Initially it was only going to be a blowjob and a rim job but as a warm, wet tongue moved over his hole and pressed in causing him to clench his mind immediately went to something else.

“I’m going to fuck you up against the wall.” He moaned out, “How much for a fuck? How much for that sweet ass of yours?”

There was a pause and Dean regretted asking the question since it stopped his pleasure. “Twenty five.” Which was the one of the cheapest numbers he’d heard for a fuck from a prostitute, ever. He almost wanted to ask if the prostitute was sure of that number but that tongue was back and Dean pressed back into it.

“Gonna fuck you so hard.” He groaned, “Anyone else who fucks you tonight is going to have nothing on me.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open as he panted and groaned, liquid pleasure burned in his gut and he could feel how his cock was aching. He ached to bury his cock into the hot little hole of the prostitute.

“Do you have lube?” he managed already knowing he had a condom in his wallet. Dean had planned on fucking at some point but nothing in the bar had interested him and the warm body behind him was just as good as what he might have gotten otherwise.

“Yes.” The prostitute’s voice was raspy as he pulled away and Dean shifted back from the wall.

“Good. Get your slutty little ass ready for me while I put a condom on.”

Dean watched the prostitute pulling his pants down, draping them over a railing and setting about opening himself up. From what Dean could gather, from how quick it was taking, he wasn’t the first to purchase a fuck. It wasn't a surprise considering this particular prostitute, on a different corner, would be busy taking cock all night.

There were a few gasps as the prostitute worked himself loose and Dean could see the younger guy biting his lip as his fingers twisted inside.

Tearing his eyes away Dean focused on the two packets in his hands. He listened to the sounds of the prostitute opening himself up while he put his condom on and stroked himself lazily. His breathing hitched and his cheeks flushed, “Ready?” he asked and watched as the prostitute turned to look at him with piercing blue eyes.

“Yes. How do you want me?”

The words went right to Dean’s cock and he groaned lowly, “I’m going to fuck you up against the wall.” He directed him over towards one of the brick walls. With legs wrapped around his waist Dean pushed the prostitute up against the wall, cock buried in delicious warmth, as Dean gripped him.

He wished he had the prostitute completely naked but his room was too far away and Dean wasn’t about to bring a prostitute of questionable age back with him.

“Fuck.” Dean hissed out eyes hooded and breathing hitched. He could feel the inner muscles clenching down on him as he rolled his hips back and thrust up. It wasn’t the easiest way to fuck someone but the gasps and whimpers that were escaping had him groaning. “Tight little hole. I’m going to fucking ruin you for anyone else tonight.”

“ _Ohhh_. _Oh oh oh_.”

Dean’s fingers dug in and he worked himself up into the prostitute, chasing his second orgasm, while the sounds of them fucking echoed in the alley. There was just enough light to show flushed cheeks, darkened blue eyes and sinful lips parted in pleasure.

“Like that?” Dean grinned wickedly, “Bet you love it rough. A pretty little slut who loves getting fucked rough in dirty alleyways.” He thought about bending the prostitute over the railing and pounding him from behind but dashed the thought almost as quickly as it came. “Take it.” He groaned, “Take my dick like a good little whore.”

Part of him wanted to mark up that tempting throat that was bared to him but he resisted. This wasn’t someone he’d picked up in a bar or at a party.

Breathless gasps only fueled him as he fucked up into warmth and got closer and closer to release. When it finally came his mouth fell open and warmth rushed through him stealing his breath.

Dean’s eyes slid closed as his hips jerked up a few times chasing the pleasure still burning inside him before the legs around his waist were loosening so he could move back. He slipped free as the prostitute slumped against the wall, panting and whining with his neglected cock hanging between his legs.

He dealt with his condom and glancing at the prostitute Dean grinned, “I’ll give you an extra ten if you clean me up.” With jerky steps the prostitute lowered himself to his knees and Dean’s cock was once more inside that hot, talented mouth. It was almost too much as the prostitute sucked him, tongue moving over his soft cock and cleaning him up.

His hips jerked a little forward as Dean gripped dark hair and held him there, eyes closed and lips parted. This was totally worth the cash. Usually for something like this it cost far more if you wanted the kind of quality of this particular prostitute.

“ _Fuck_.” He hissed when the guy pulled off with a pop, “I can see why you started hooking. With an ass and mouth like that there really wasn’t anything else for you.”

Dean yanked up his pants, adjusted himself and zipped before reaching for his wallet. He pulled out some money and held it out once the prostitute had pulled his pants back on over his erection.

“Thanks for the fuck.” He started to turn to go before looking back, “Is this the area you typically work?”

“Yes.”

Dean nodded, “What’s your name? I might have to come back when I have more time.”

“Cas.” He wondered if that wasn’t just a street name or if there wasn’t something more to it. Who named their kid Cas of all things? Dean moved back up the alleyway and turned left to head back to his car. He felt warm and sated despite the cool temperature.


End file.
